thundersnowfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ravager
The Ravager '(荒廃, Kōhai) is a uniquely modified handgun made by Kaneko Innovations. Its variation alterations and attachments make it a desired weapon for any gun enthusiast or requip mage. Description Being made most of a fibre-reinforced polymer with a cold hammer forged Kinesium barrel and firing mechanism, this gun is a staple for all those who specialize in mid to long range attacks. The barrel is 14.5 inches (368 mm) long and is capable of firing 20,000 rounds before barrel replacement is needed. The fire and safety selector is ambidextrous and has controls on both sides of the receiver, making it useful for dual wielders. This gun is unique in that it is able to last for 5,000 rounds on one magazine due to the fact that it operates using dense plasma focus to fire it's bullets. Inside its magazine is a charged bank of electrical capacitors that is switched onto the anode. The gas within the reaction chamber breaks down and a rapidly rising electric current flows across the backwall electrical insulator. The axisymmetric sheath of plasma currents lift off the insulator due to the interaction of the current with its own magnetic field. The plasma sheath is accelerated axially, and then shot out of the barrel with a speed of 2,900 feet per second. Modes *'Assault Mode '(戦闘モード, ''Sentō Mōdo): The basic mode of this gun, it fires traditional short plasma blasts that are sent out in 1100 rounds per minute, similar to that of a basic hand gun, although the bullets themselves travel at a far greater speed. This is mode actually has two settings based on the depression of the trigger, one for more superficially damage and one for deeper impact. Pushing the trigger halfway will release a low power shot that will give the target third degree burns, resulting in extensive pain that is difficult to treat. A full depression will release a more lethal shot that is able to vaporize clothing, armor, skin, and muscle, but cannot pierce through bone without a successive round. A spray of bullets has been seen to take of limbs of targets and leave a spray of blood about 16 inches in its wake. **'''Long Range Mode (長距離モード, Chōkyori Mōdo): This is an extension of the basic assault mode that can easily fit onto the barrel of the Ravager. This is actually akin to a semi-automatic sniper rifle and it give this gun a 25 inch long barrel that can shoot a bullet with a muzzle velocity of 2,848 ft/s. This attachment is able to maintain it's accuracy up to 2,625 ft away, where as any further distance require a great deal of skill to compensate for external factors. A mage can attach the Nightsoul Tactical Scope to help improve their accuracy with these extreme distances. *'Decimation Mode' (デシメーションモード, Deshimēshon Mōdo): This mode fires a much more dense and high energy shot with a diameter of 8 inches, up to 4 feet, depending on the length of the trigger depression. The pushing power of this mode can clear out a large areas or even make holes in a building for entry. When it comes into contact with organic material its effects have been seen to cause a sort of explosive property; clearly leaving no trace of the target behind beside a 3 ft spray of blood. Attachments *'Nightsoul Tactical Scope' (ニソル戦術範囲, Nisoru Senjutsu Han'i) : The digital scope is able to pinpoint targets up to 3,600 feet away. The image displayed on the scope isn't a direct visual, but rather a video image taken through the scope's objective lens. The scope produces a display that shows the weapon's compass orientation, cant, and incline. A mage can "mark" a target using a button near the trigger that will illuminate it with the tracking scope's built-in laser; and the target gains a red dot in the scope's display. This is done through a decoding of the target's magical signature, which can act like a tracker for the Ravager's scope. When a target is marked, the tracking scope takes into account the range of the target, the ambient temperature and humidity, the age of the barrel, and various other parameters to ensure that it's crosshairs align accurately with where the bullet will be fired. *'R408 Grenade Launcher '(擲弾発射筒, R408 Shuryūdan Ranchā): This device attaches under the Ravager barrel, with the launcher trigger being in the rear of the launcher. It utilizes a high-low propulsion system to keep recoil forces low and is able to fire modified canisters of M.A.C.E Grenades, making its use highly variant. Category:Weapon Category:Weapons Category:Gun Category:Guns Category:Magic Weapon Category:Magic Item Category:Item